vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagamine Rin/Original songs list, A-E
Starred songs refer to the use of an Append form. Original Songs # *＊AGEHA - Rin, Miku, and Prima *「cloud」 - Rin *＊tear＊ - Rin *02 Birth - Rin, Len, and Kaito *1, 2, Fanclub - Rin and Gumi *8HIT - Rin and Len *14.8 - Rin *1000 Digits of Pi Challenge - Rin and Len *359 Dream Night - Rin *69 - Rin and Len A *A----------- - Rin *A 13 year old killer - Rin *A Girl and the Vampire - Rin and Meiko *A Cat is an Important Member of My Family Too - Rin *A Certain Prostitute's Love - Rin and Miku *A Feeling of Ruin and Ecstasy - Rin and Luka *Abstract Nonsense - Rin *Addicted to Numbers - Rin *Adolescence - Rin and Len *Adult's Toy - Rin *AGAIN - Rin* *Alice and Despair. - Rin *Alice Human Sacrifice - Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, and Miku *Alice in Musicland - Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, and Miku *Alice in Wonderland - A Horror of a Fairytale - Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, and Miku *All Hallow's Even - Rin, Len, and Miku *Allegra - Rin *Alluring Secret ～Black Vow～ - Rin and Len *Always and Forever - Rin and Gumi *Amatsukitsune - Rin *An Angel and a Devil, Twins - Rin, Len *Anti-Chlorobenzene - Rin *Antichlorobenzene - Rin* *ANTI THE∞HOLiC - Rin and Luka *Aquamarine~Song of Departure~ - Rin *A Quick Sparrow - Rin *Aquila - Rin *Aqua - Meiko, Rin & Len *ARKADIA - Rin and Len *A screw, a Gear and Pride - Rin and Len *Asked - Rin* *Assasin! - Rin *Aspura - Rin* *Assignation - Rin* and Len* *Astral Domination - Rin and Len *A Tender Mind - Rin *At the Sky Space - Rin *Augmented Reality - Rin and Len *A-Isiteru - Rin and Len *Azurain - Rin B *B. Bullet - Rin *B-Class Life of Freedom - Rin *Baby Bear - Rin and Big Al *Babyface - Rin and Gumi *Bad∞End∞Night - Rin, Len, Miku, Miku*, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko *Bathroom Girl - Rin *Battle Girl Cinderella - Rin *Be Alike - Rin *Beat - Rin *Before Day Break - Rin *Beyond the Dimensions - Rin and Miku *Bioloid - Rin *Bitter Sweet Lolipop - Rin *Black & White Ward- Rin and Len *Black Cat - Rin and Len *Black Executor - Rin and Len *Black Hole - Rin & GUMI *Black Rebel - Rin *Black Wings - Rin and Gakupo *Black Vow - Rin and Len *Blender Blender - Rin *Bloody Rose - Rin *Bonus Stage - Rin and Len *BUNKA Open Area - Rin and Len *Bungaku Shoujo Insane - Rin *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder - Rin *Bye Bye My Blue Bird - Rin C *Cage Basket of Canary - Rin and Len *Calculated weaving - Rin* *Called Killer - Rin and Len *calling×calling - Rin and Miku *Canary (in-cage)-Len and Rin *Candy Psychologist - Rin *Can't Hear Anymore - Rin *Caramel Waltz - Rin *Card Sinner - Rin and Len *Cause Resonance - Rin and Len *Cell, Silver, and that Boy - Rin *Chain of Fate - Rin and Len *CHANGE THE WORLD - Rin and Len *Cheerful Harmony 08 - Rin and Len *Chemical Emotion - Rin and Gumi *Chikuwa - Rin *Child's Dream - Rin, Len *chill out! - Rin, VY1, SF-A2, and Lily *Chivalry - Rin and Len *Chocolate・Panic - Rin *Chronophobia - Rin *Chrono Story - Luka, Rin, and Len *Cinderella~Another Story~ - Rin* and Len* *Cinderella Syndrome - Rin* *Circle of friends - Rin, Miku, Gumi, Lapis, and IA *City of Water(ACT1) - Rin and Len *City of Water(ACT2) - Rin and Len *Clockwork - Rin *Clockwork Lullaby - Rin *Cloudy Day - Rin *Clover - Rin *Coconut Bomber - Rin *Cold Hand - Rin *Cold Handle - Rin *Color - Rin *Colorful Tune - Rin* *Colorful x Melody - Rin and Miku *Common Heroes - Rin, Miku, Mayu, and Gumi *Confession - Rin *Confession Sensation - Rin *Control - Rin *Convenience Complex - Rin and Len* *Corona - Rin *Corrupted Flower - Rin and Len *Cosmetic Love!! - Rin and Len * Cosmic Star - Rin * Cowardly Crossing - Rin and Len *Crazy nighT - Miku, Gumi, MEIKO, KAITO, Gakupo, Luka, Rin and Len *Crevice - Rin and Len *Crossmind - Rin and Len* *Crosstalk of the Love - Rin and Miku *Cry - cry - Rin* *CRYONICS-Rin *CRYSTAL MICROPHONE UNDERGROUND - Rin and Len *Current Noise - Rin *Cynical Romance - Rin and Len D *Dakini - Rin* *Dance Versatileness - Rin *Dark Nel - Rin, Len *Darkness Fighter - Rin* *Dark Woods Circus - Miku, Rin, Len *Daughter of Evil - Rin *Daughter of Evil ACT 2 - Rin *Daughter of Evil ~velvet mix~ - Rin *Dawn Alternate - Rin and Len *Daybreak - Rin *Dead Line Circus - Len, Gumi, and Gakupo *Dear BJ - Rin and Len *Deep Sea City Underground - Rin *delicious - Rin, Len, Miku *Demon Girlfirend - Rin *DEPARTURES - Rin and Len *Dessert Blue Bird - Rin, Len *Deux Hirondelles - Rin and Gumi *Dideh o Shasta ~The 15th Bouquet~ - Rin*, Len* *Disco Monster - Rin and Len *Division Glitch - Rin, Luka, and Iroha *Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen - Rin and Miku *Dolls - Rin *Don't Leave Me Alone! - Rin and Len *Don't Mylist Me! - Rin *Door to the Dark - Rin *Dream Canvas - Rin and Gumi *Dreaming Leaf - Rin *Dream Metic Halloween - Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Gakupo, and Luka *Dream Walker - Rin *Dreamy Cherry Blossoms - Rin, Len *Drop of Memories - Rin *Dusks and Orange - Rin E *Eager ♥ Believer - Rin *Edge of Love - Rin and Kaito *Electric Magic - Rin and Len *Elect (ro) Box - Rin and Len *Elegy of Junk - Rin *Emo Love - Rin *Enclosure - Rin and Len *endless melodies - Rin and IA *Encoded Password - Rin and Len* *End of Discussion - Rin and Len *End of Solitude - Rin *End nniwa so Sora no on'na Sukuna - Miku and Rin * Endroll A - Rin *Entertain the Template - Rin and Gumi *Esc -2011 recycle- - Rin *Escapade - Rin and Len *Escape Romantic - Rin *Esquire - Rin *Epilogue for Prologue - Rin *Equation ++ - Rin *Even a monkey knows - Rin *Evening Fireworks - Rin *Evening Glow - Rin *Evil Food Eater Conchita - Rin, Len, and Meiko *Evolution - Rin* and Len *Exceed - Rin* and Len* *EXEC_RESOLUTION/. - Rin and Miku F *Fate - Rin, Len *Fate of Soul - Rin * FAIRY TALE - Rin * Fairy Tale Chick - Rin *Fantastic Bank Robbery - Rin and Miku *Farewell To the Dream - Rin *Fear Garden - Rin *Full Moon Laboratory - Rin *Full Store, ShinyDay - Rin *Filled with Full-Bloomed Cherry Blossoms - Rin and Len *First Kiss - Rin *First Love Academy ・School of True Love - Rin, Len, and Gumi *First Virus Ressistance_Assault Chapter - Rin *First Virus Ressistance_Drifting Chapter - Rin *First Virus Ressistance_Restart Chapter - Rin *Flame of Yellow Phosphorus - Rin *Floating On - Rin *flowers - Rin, Len, Miki, Gakupo, Gumi, and Ryuto *Flower Festival - Len, Rin, Big Al, Luka, Miku, (UTAU) Nagone Mako, Amane Luna, Touya Kohana, Satemaru, Sekka Yufu, and (Voiceroid) Tsukuyomi Ai *Flowers of Innocence- Rin *Flowers of Love - Rin *Fly Into the Sky - Rin *Flying Harddisks - Rin *Folia - Rin *Footsteps - Rin and Len *Forest - Rin* and Len* *Forest of Crystal - Rin, Len, and IA *Forest of the Young Emperor - Rin *For You Worrying About Anyone - Rin * Four-leaf Clover - Rin * Francisca and the Unreliable Master - Rin *From a Dream's Point of View - Rin and Len *From a Place You're not There - Rin and Len *Full Swing - Rin *FUTUER - Rin* and Len* *Fuzzy Decrescendo - Rin* G *Gamble Syndrome - Rin *Gekkou Stage - Rin *Gekokujyo (Revolution) - Rin and Len *Gemini- Rin and Len *Gift - Rin *Gi-Ri-N - Rin *Girl's Bathroom - Rin *Glass Slippers - Rin and Len *GLORIUS SEAT - Rin and Len *GOD DIVA - Rin and Len *God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen - Rin and Len *Goodbye Angel - Rin *Goodbye Today - Rin *Goodbye to You - Rin *Goodby Salinger - Rin *Good day sunshine - Rin *Gothic and Loneliness - Rin *Gothic and Lonelines ~I'M THE VERY DIVA~ - Rin *Grandfather's Clock - Rin, Len, IA, and Gumi *Grave Song - Rin and Len H *H.M.A.R. - Rin *Hachi-hachi Flowery Battle of Kagamines - Rin and Len *Hakobako Player - Rin and Len *Hallo World - Rin *Halloween Monster Party Night - Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, and Miku *Hand me the Rope! - Rin and Len *The Hanging Garden - Rin and Len *Happy Boy - Rin, Gumi, and Miku *Happy? Happy! - Rin *Happy Monday Good Morning - Rin *Happy Merry Christmas - Rin *HAPPY☆MUSIC - Rin and Len *Hate no Mori no Memoria - Rin* and Len* *Harmonia - Rin* *Harvest - Rin *Heartbreak Carrot - Rin *Heart Communications - Rin*, Len* *Heart is a Kaleidoscope - Rin *Heart Robot Invasion - Rin*, Len* *Heavenly Star Drops - Rin *Here, A Voice - Rin *Hold Me Like A Princess - Rin and Teto *Hello Again - Rin and Len *Hello Laughter - Rin, Miku, Luka, Lily, Gumi, and IA *Hi-Fi Girl - Rin *Hi-to-Mi - Rin and Len *Hitori Shin - Rin *High End City - Rin *High Rised -Okey Edit- - Rin and Len *Hikari-Zakura - Rin *Hop Pop Sweets! - Rin *Horror of Midday - Rin *How-To World Domination - Rin and Len *Hummingbird - Rin and Len *Hybrid - Rin and Len *Hydrangea Garden - Rin* I *I - Rin* *I call you - Rin *I Can Take Off My Panties! - Rin *I do not need children - Rin *I Don't Fly - Rin *Ice Cream Love - Rin* and Len* *If U Do Do - Rin, Miku, IA, Luka, and Gumi *If We Meet Again - Miku, Rin and Len *Isn't it? - Rin *Ikasama⇔casino - Rin and Len *I'll Give you Chocolate! - Rin and Len *I Love - Rin *Illusion - Rin *Imagination - Rin *Imagination -dream mix- - Rin *I'm not rotten - Rin *Inaring March - Rin and Len *infinity identity - Rin and Len *Insanity Girl - Rin *insomnia - Rin *In the Aleliesta Ruins - Rin, Len *Invasion - Rin *Invisible - Rin and Gumi *Isshu no Pokemon Ieru no ka! - Rin, Miku, Miki, Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo, Gachapoid, and Teto *It's Happiness! - Rin *It's my Road Roller (also known as "Daughter of Evil's Road Roller") - Rin and Len *It's the End! - Rin *I Wanna Trust You - Rin and Len *I Want To Be a Princess! - Rin J *J01 - Rin *Jabberwocky Jabberwocka - Rin* and Len* *Jealous - Rin *Jewels and a Mystery and a Princess - Rin and Len *Joker - Rin *Journal Justified - Rin, Len, and Miku *Juliet - Rin *Juliet and Romeo - Rin and Miku *Junk Parade - Rin *Just Carry On My Way - Rin* and Len* *Just Eat Tomatoes! - Rin *Jutenija - Rin and Len *Juvenile - Rin and Len *Juvenile (MS70's remix)-Rin and Len K *Kaiten Ruon - Rin, Len *KALASU - Rin *KagaminationHEART - Rin* and Len* *Kagamine Milkshake - Rin* and Len* *Kaga Piyo - Rin, Len *Karakuri 卍 Burst - Rin* and Len* *Karakuri Hymn - Rin *Karupii - Rin *Kimi no Vision - Rin* *Kiss Me - Rin *KITE - Rin and Len *Knife - Miku, Rin, and Len *Koi Uta - Rin and Len *Kokoro- Rin *Kokoro- Rin and Len mixed ver. *Kokoro (B.U.S Remix) - Rin *Kokoro ~Yet another~ - Rin and Kaito *Kouhaku Sensation - Rin *Kuusou Palette - Rin L *La L a Song - Rin and Miku *labyrinth - Rin *Labyrinth - Rin *Labyrinth Story - Rin and Len *Language - Rin *Last Stage - Rin *Lemon☆candy - Rin *Let's Cook Curry - Rin and Len *Let's go 2D!! - Rin *Liar Betty - Rin *Lie and Time Machine - Rin and Len *Life Lost - Rin *Lifeline - Rin *Like Cherry Blossoms - Rin* *Like, Dislike - Len* and Rin *Light - Rin *Lion or Tiger - Kaito, Rin *Little - Rin, Miku *Little to You - Rin* *Little Summer Days - Miku, Rin *Little Yellow - Rin *Logic Pop - Rin, Len *Lollipop Homeroom - Rin *Lost and Found - Rin *Lost Life - Rin *Lots of Black Tea and Sweet Love - Rin, Len, Miku *Love Dull Elegy - Rin *Love's Flower - Rin, Len *Love and Hate - Rin and Len *Love and Joy - Rin, Len *Love Tale - Rin, Gumi *Love Timer - Rin *Love Season - Rin *lovely☆shaker - Rin and Len *Loving of Vocaloid - Rin *Luck-A - Rin *Lust doll-Rin *Lycieratia - Rin and Len *Lynn "I" - Rin* M *ｍ９ - Rin *Mad Circus - Rin* and Len* *madder sky - Rin *MADDY HEARTS - Rin *Magical Rin☆☆☆LOVE - Rin *Mahjong Junkie - Rin and Len *Makuragi- Rin *Manuscript.org - Rin *Mask of Hannya - Rin and Len *Matane - Len and Rin *Matchless Venus Condition - Rin *Matsuribayashi - Rin and Len *Mebirabi - Rin and Gumi *Meditation Spiral Worlds - Rin and Len *Melancholic - Rin *Mellow - Rin *Meltdown - Rin *Meltdown EXIT TRANCE remix - Rin *Meltdown Hard-R.K. Mix - Rin *Meltdown (Ryu☆ Remix) - Rin *Meltdown (Music Box Version) - Rin* *-memoria leoria- - Rin and Len *Mermaid - Rin *Merry Merry Christmas - Gachapoid, Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Miki, Lily, Kaito, Gakupo & Meiko *Metroword - Rin* *Micro World - Miku, Rin, Len *MIDI MASTER!! - Rin and Len *MIDI MASTER!! - Rin* and Len* *Midnight Cinderella - Rin and Len *Midnight Pumpkin - Rin and Len *Miketsu no Matsuri - Rin and Len *Milky Love - Rin and Kaito *Mirror Alice - Rin *Mirror Song - Rin and Len *Mission_K - Rin, Len *Misunderstand - Rin *Money? or Dream? - Rin *Moonlight - Rin* and Len* *Moonlight Abandonment - Rin and Len *morning shift - Rin *Mr. Music - Rin, Len, Miku, Miku*, Luka, Gumi, and Yuki *Mune ga Gunbatsu no Onna - Rin *Mugic - Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, and Gumi *Music Fighter!! - Rin and Len *My Darling - Rin *My Feelings Touch Your Heart - Rin *My True Feelings - Rin *My Vocaloids - Rin and Len N *Narcolepsy - Rin* *Nazokake - Rin *Nayuta no kanata made Len and Rin *Neurotic - Rin *Never - Rin and Len *Never -High Speed Revolution mix- - Rin and Len *Noisy Whammy - Rin and Len *noiz are nel - Rin *Noiz Bom - Rin *No Need To Worry - Rin *Nom Raise - Rin *Normalize - Rin *Not Together - Miku, Rin and Len *Now - Rin, Gumi *Now, Which One? - Rin, Len O *Oh - Rin *Okay! Green is the Enemy - Rin, (Fanloid) Neru *One of Repetition - Rin* *Only One Thing - Rin *ORANGE LINE - Rin and VY2v3 *Orange Twilight - Rin *Orphan - Rin *Otonashi Sekai - Miku, Rin, Luka, Gakupo *Over RE/Write - Rin *Overflow - Rin *Owarazuya - Rin and Len P *Paint Door - Rin *Paper Plane- Rin and Len *Parade - Rin *Paradichlorobenzene X Anti-Chlorobenzene - Rin and Len (VOCAMASH) *Paradise - Rin *Paradise of Light and Shadow - Rin and Len *Parallelines - Rin and Len *Parallel Transistors - Rin *Passage - Rin *Patrol Girl, Cinderella - Rin *Phantom Thieves Peter and Jenny - Rin and Len *Pink Spider - Rin *Pipipi - Rin *Playing a Magic Waltz - Rin *Pollution - Rin *Pray Over - Rin *Pretending That Nothing Happened - Rin *Pretty Fundoshi Akuma - Len, Rin, Luka, and Kaito *Pretty Panties Akuma Rin - Rin and Len *Prism - Rin and Len *Promise - Rin and Miku - Rin and Miku *Proof of Life - Rin *Psychologist Candy - Rin* *Pumpkin Syndrome - Rin and Len *Pure Rhythm - Rin and Gumi *Pursuer - Rin and Len *Purumeia - Rin* Q *Q - Rin *Question - Rin R *Rainy Days Len and Rin *Rain in March - Rin and Miku *Rainbow Days - Rin and Teto *ReAct - Rin, Len and Miku *ReaLizer-Rin and Len *Reano - Rin *Rebirth Doll Garden - Rin *Rebirth Girl and Rebirth Boy - Rin and Len *Red Plateau - Rin *Red Shoe Parade - Miku, Luka, Rin, and Len *Re-education-Rin and Len *ReFraction - Rin and Gumi *Regret Message - Rin *Regret Message ~velvet mix~ - Rin *reject - Rin, Len *Remote Control - Rin and Len *Repeating Grain - Rin *Repetition Guitar - Rin *Requiem of the Spinning World - Rin and Len *Requiem Star - Rin *Resound by my word - Rin, Luka, and Miku *Reversal Rainbow - Rin and Miku *Revolution - Rin and Len *Ribbon - Rin *RING RING - Rin *Rinka - Rin *Rin Len LaRiRin - Miku, Rin, and Len *Rin Len Space Bandits - Rin and Len *Rin Rin High Mind - Rin *Rin Rin Signal - Rin and Len *Rival - Rin *Robot Falling In Love - Rin *Roman Candle - Rin S *S・E・T・S・U・N・A・I - Rin *S.O.S. from the Maid Star - Rin *Sacred Place - Rin *Sadist's Love - Rin *SadisticPumpkin - Rin and Len *Sakasama Hime - Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, and Miriam *Sakura Dream - Rin and Len *Sakura no Hana - Rin *Sakura in Full-Bloom - Rin *Salvage - Rin and Len *Samara Invisible Life Force - Rin and Gumi *Sand Scraper - Rin and Len *Satisfaction - Rin and Gakupo *Schwester - Rin and IA *Sea Burial Catharsis -Rin *Secret - Rin *Secret Crush - Rin *Seiten Drops - Rin and Gumi *Self Hatred - Rin *SenbonZakura Traditionnal style - Rin and Len *Sequenced Blues- Rin, Luka, Miku *Serine -Long Version- - Rin *Seven Colors on the Palette - Rin, Len, Meiko, Miku, and Kaito *Shade Slide - Rin *shake it ! - Rin, Len, and Miku *Shining Star - Rin *Shining☆Star - Rin *Shirley!! - Rin *Shut Up, Get Out - Rin *Shredded Cabbage - Rin *sick's ∞ - Rin *sigh - Rin* *Sign - Rin *siGrE - Rin and Len *Siuiul a Run - Rin, Len *Silent - Rin *Singtime - Rin and Len *Skeleton Life - Rin *Sky Fish - Rin and Len *Sleeper (Tie) - Rin *Slug - Rin *Smiling- Rin, Len, Luka, Miku, Miku*, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Gakupo, Miki, VY1, Yuki, Kiyoteru,Lily *Soi Yassa!! - Rin and Len *Sol Dios - Rin *Soleil-Rin *Solitary≒Egotism - Rin *Song for the Great Demon King - Rin *Song of Roast Sweet Potato - Len, Rin, Kaito, Meiko, and Miku *Song of the Frogs - Rin *soratobazu - Rin *Sound of the Rain - Rin *South North Story - Rin and Rin *Space Bandits Rin and Len *Spinning Song - Rin and Len *SPIRAL GAME - Rin, Len, Len*, Miku, and Luka *Starring Honey - Rin *Static Girl - Rin *Step & Go - Rin *Stocking Filler - Rin, Miku, Gumi, Luka, and Miki *Su-su-su-su - Suki, Daisuki - Rin *Su-su-su-su - Suki Daisuki (Katahori Mix) - Rin *Summer Idol - Rin and Miku *Summer Shadows - Rin *Sun - Rin* and Len* *Sunset Day - Rin *Sunspot Cycle - Len* and Rin* *Super☆Strawberry - Rin *SUPER FLAT DIGITAL LOVE - Rin and Len *Super Sweets Time - Rin *Surprising - Rin and IA *Sustain Lightning - Len *Swan - Rin, Miku, Luka *Sweet Poison Factory - Rin* *Sweet Vengeance - Rin and Len *Sword of Drossel - Rin* and Len* *Symphonja of the Middle of Winter - Rin and Len *Symphony of Rain - Rin T *Taketori overnight sensation-Rin and Len *Taking Shelter From the Rain - Rin *Tard Check - Rin and Len *Tard Check Level 2 - Rin and Len *Temariuta - Rin and Len *Temptension - Rin and Len *Tender Christmas - Rin and Len *Terepashizumu - Rin *tete-te-tete - Rin *te-yut-te - Rin *Tear - Rin * The Clockwork's Lullaby - Rin *The Cursed Glasses ~ Stray Girl in her Lenses - Rin *The Day After - Rin *The Decisive's Battle Day - Rin * THE DYING MESSAGE - Rin *The Eyes That Don't Vanish - Miku, Rin and Len *The immoral glass wall Rin and Len *The Lamentations of the Lost One - Rin *The Last Waltz - Rin and Len *The Leaved Word - Rin *The Legendary Witch - Rin *The Girl's Mirror -awaking mix- - Rin *The Magic Hersey - Miku and Rin *The Multistoried House Of The Dream Of Rain Miku and Rin *The Panda Song - Rin *The Receding Heart - Rin *There is also crying - Rin* *The Riddle Solver That Won't Solve Riddles - Rin *The Runaway of Kagamine Len - Miku, Rin, and Len *The Sea of One Thousand Fathoms, The Shore Sand of Thousands of Miles - Rin and Len *The Shibuya Catastrophe - Rin *The Snow at the Second Movement - Rin *The Sponging Rabbit is an Exhange Student - Rin, Len, and Miki *THE THIRD HOPE - Rin *The Twisted Emperror - Miku, Rin, and Len *The Way of Kagamine MADs Rin and Len *The Weekend's Coming - Rin *The White Star Ball - Rin *The Wolf Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood - Rin and Len *The Worst Carnival - Rin *Thank You! - Rin *Third - Rin and Miku *Thirsty - Rin *This is the Beginning! - Rin *Thrasher - Rin *Through the Window - Rin and Gumi *Time, is It? - Rin and Len *Time Capsule - Rin and Len *Time Lover - Rin and Len *Time Graphic - Rin and Len *Tiger Rampage - Rin *Time & Space - Rin and Len *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade - Rin, Len, IA, Gumi, Gakupo, Miku, and Luka *Tomorrow's Voices - Kaito and Rin *Tomorrow usEARTH - Rin* *too Cute! - Rin *Tori Kago no - Rin and Len *To You - Rin and Len *To You Feeling the Blues - Rin and Len *Transmit - Rin *Tremolo - Rin* *Trich, Trach, Trick Parade - Rin and Len *Trick And Treat - Rin and Len *Trick Art! - Rin *Try to Do - Rin *Tsuki no Shisha - Rin *Tsunde Rin Song - Rin *Tsuki to Raion - Rin and Namine Ritsu *TV Zombie - Rin and Len *Twinkle - Rin *Twilight ∞ nighT - Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko *Twiright Prank- Rin and Len *Type 14 - Rin and Len U *U & I - Rin, Len *Unbalance - Rin *Understage - Rin *Under the Cherry Trees - Rin and Len *UNFORGIVABLE MISTAKE『R』 - Rin *Unhappy Refrain - Len and Rin *Unreal Communications - Rin and Len *Upstairs - Rin *Ur-Style - Rin V *Vanilla-Age - Rin *Violet - Rin *Vision 2010 - Rin, Len *Virtual-ON Revised Version - Rin, Len *Vocaloid Battle Field - Rin *Vocaloid's Dream Meltic Halloween - Rin, Len, Miku,Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Kaito, and Meiko *Voice of reminiscence-Rin And Len *Voithesizer - Rin* W *Waltz of the Moon Rainbow - Rin* *Waltz of the Tour around the Star - Rin *We Are One - Rin, Len *We Go to Bed Together - Rin* *What Day Is Today? - Rin *When A Cherry Blossom Scatters - Rin *When I Was A Child - Rin *White Christmas - Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Miku, Yuki, SF-A2 Miki, Luka, Gakupo, and Kiyoteru *White Roses BLOODY - Rin *who are you? - Rin* *Who is the Liar? - Rin *Why Dont You Call Me Yet? - Rin *Why Don't You Call Me Yet? - Rin and Len *Wind Birds - Rin and Len *Windear - Rin* *Wing - Rin *Wing of Summer - Rin *Wing of Summer -Rin*, Len* *Winter Sky - Rin* and Len* *Winter's White - Rin, Len *Witch's Waltz - Rin, Miku *Woman in the Virtual World - Rin, Miku *Wouldn't it be Vice - Rin *WORK! GO! GO! - Rin *Wraith - Rin X Y *Yami no Dance Site - Rin and Len *Yukifurumachi - Rin *Yearn to Fool Anomaly - Rin *Yellow Heart - Rin *YELLOW TRICK - Rin and Len *Yobi Uta - Rin *Yokkora Sex - Miku, Rin, and Len *Yotsuba No Clover - Rin *Young Forest Emperror - Rin *Your Season - Rin* *Your World, My World - Len and Miku *Yume no Yume-Rin and Len Z Category:Youtube listings